The Bridal Shower
by Wendy Blue
Summary: The office throws a bridal shower for Pam, and there's one gift in particular that stands out above the rest.


"Today, the office is throwing me a bridal shower. It was Michael's idea actually, so naturally…. no one is looking forward to it," Pam nodded slowly as she spoke, indicating to the cameras that though throwing a receptionist a bridal shower during work hours would typically be highly inappropriate, it wasn't too unusual around the Dunder-Mifflin Scranton branch. Plus, it gave her time away from the desk and she and Roy were certainly in no position to turn down gifts that may come in handy in their new home (though it had yet to be purchased).

She pulled up her Solitaire game on her computer that she had abandoned to do her interview, killing time before the shower. The conference room, as she was told, was off limits. Yet through the blinds she could see a glimpse of what lay ahead for this oh-so-dysfunctional shower. Meredith was arranging the numerous bottles of sparkling cider since alcohol was forbid at the office, though Pam was sure she could see a flask peeking from her blazer. Phyllis was carefully placing wedding-bell shaped cookies on a platter, and even Angela had taken special care to create paper-mache roses that she was presently hanging in the corners of the room. Pam smiled to herself. _Maybe this won't be so b—_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Wedding March blaring from Michael's office. Her boss swung the door open dramatically, wearing an extravagant top hat and twirling a cane in his hand. He sauntered over to her desk.

"Well if it isn't the bride-to-be! How do I look?" Michael struck a pose.

"You…look great, Michael" Pam forced out, rubbing her lips together in an attempt not to laugh.

"Oh, well, you're…right, I do. Ha! Get it? I do!" He laughed heartedly at his own joke. Michael then turned serious. "But really, Pamela, I have an important offer to make you."

Pam shot a panicked look at the cameras that had crowded around the reception desk.

"I would be honored to give you away at your wedding," Michael said solemnly, staring intently at Pam.

"Oh…uhh…wow, Michael, that's very…generous of you but umm, my dad is going to give me away…you know, tradition and all."

Though she was uncomfortable by the offer, she felt a twinge of guilt as she saw Michael's face fall.

"Well then, perhaps I could be in the wedding party?" he offered with hope in his voice.

"Roy already got his groomsmen…"

"How about usher? DJ? Bouncer?"

"You know Michael, I think we're all set, but thank you. It's very…nice of you to offer."

Michael cleared his throat and flashed a smile. "Well, you're welcome. But if anyone doesn't show, you know who to call," he winked at her. He began to walk away before Pam stopped him.

"Uhh Michael? Do you know where Jim is today?" She glanced over at his empty desk.

"Something about an appointment…doctor, dentist, who knows."

"Or he could just be slacking off at home rather than here…" mumbled Dwight from his desk. He stood up suddenly and rushed to Pam's desk. "Pam, question: were you aware that beets are considered an aphrodisiac?"

"No, Dwight, I did not know that…"

"I figured you didn't. No need to worry, I have you and Roy set for the honeymoon. I have specially compiled the best of my beet crop this season for the wedding night. You can thank me later. EBay gift certificates are accepted and appreciated."

"That's…great," Pam stammered. She had no idea her wedding would bring out so much interest from her co-workers. _Well_, she thought as she glanced at Jim's desk, _most_ _of them._

The shower was scheduled for 2:00, and at 1:45 Jim had still not returned from the mystery appointment. She was sure that he said yesterday he would be here for the shower. And for as long as she had known Jim Halpert, when he promised her something, he followed through. The blaring ring of the phone shook Pam back from her thoughts and to the present.

"Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam," she said while trying to hold back a yawn.

"What are you doing answering the phone? Should you be playing fun, or as Angela would probably call them "distasteful", bridal shower games? That toilet-paper wedding dress isn't going to wear itself, Beesley." Jim's cheerful voice greeted her on the other end of the line.

"The shower hasn't started yet, and though I am technically on the Party Planning Committee, I've been banned from the conference room. Though from what I can see from the desk, we've got some spiked sparkling cider to look forward to, courtesy of Meredith." She heard him chuckle and though she couldn't see his big smile, it was contagious enough to make her do the same. "Besides, someone has to man the front desk. Because we get such important calls here at Dunder-Mifflin."

"Get Dwight to do it. Tell him it can count as his present."

"No no, I'm afraid Dwight has his present taken care of…I'm getting the best of his beet crop this season," she giggled.

"Tell me you're kidding."

"Nope. Apparently, the beet is a vegetable _and_ an aphrodisiac."

"Well, now I have no idea what to get you. That Dwight is always one step ahead of me."

"You're getting sloppy, Halpert. So, where are you anyway?" She attempted to make her voice sound as pouty as possible.

"The pharmacy, refilling my prescription for my antibiotics to fight the evil Government Created Killer Nano Robots Infection. But now I have another stop to make, gotta return those beets."

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, you promised you'd be here."

"Just running an errand, Beesley, relax. I'll be there soon. Don't let the male stripper start before I get there."

"Hate you," Pam teased.

"See you soon, _Beetley_."

She hung up the phone with a smile, no longer worrying about her friend breaking a promise. Her best friend, in fact. Even if he was a smartass.

Phyllis poked her head out of the conference room. "Pam, we're ready for you," she said with a grin, her excitement evident.

"Coming!" Pam called. She looked to the main entrance one last time before heading into the conference room.

"That's from me and Bob," Phyllis pointed at the gift Pam was examining.

She tore open the wrapping paper. "A mini fridge! I would never have guessed. Thank you Phyllis," Pam smiled graciously.

"This is from me," Angela said blandly as she handed Pam her pristinely wrapped gift.

"It's a…bible?" Pam looked curiously at the cameras.

"I've highlighted some passages you may want to look at with Roy…though it might be too late," she raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Pam forced a smile. "Well, thank you, Angela. It's the thought that counts. And thank you to everyone, this was a wonderful shower." She glanced at her watch, which read 2:50. Jim hadn't shown up. She felt her heart settle into the pit of her stomach, watching her coworkers laugh and mingle while Michael broke into a rendition of "Isn't She Lovely?". And though she appreciated the kindness and generosity of everyone in the office, the one person she genuinely wanted there was nowhere to be found.

Then, as if on cue, Jim poked his disheveled-haired head into the conference roomPam's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Beesley," he whispered and nodded his head out of the conference room, signaling her to sneak out. She made her way over to him.

"Time to get a new watch, Halpert? Or are you just fashionably late?" she poked him in the side.

"My errand took a little longer than planned…but I think you'll forgive me when you open your gift" He pulled from behind his back a pink box, wrapped simply with a white ribbon.

She looked up at him in amazement. "You didn't have to get me a gift, Jim."

"Sure I did, after all, you only get married once. Unless you're Dwight, in which case it's…"

"Never." Pam finished the sentence for him and let out a small laugh. She felt her fingers slightly tremble as she pulled back the ribbon and lifted the lid. An audible gasp escaped her lips as she lifted out a white gold box, lined with small pearls and etched with garlands of flowers.

"Jim…" she choked out as she felt a lump start to rise in her throat.

"Open it."

She carefully opened the lid and a tune began to play. A small figurine of a ballerina spun around the center of the box, twirling to the music's soft melody. She soon recognized it as "You Are My Sunshine" and tears began to fill her eyes.

"I remembered…umm, randomly that you said you had one like it when you were a little girl. Your dad gave it to you for your ninth birthday but it got lost when you moved in 8th grade." Pam stared at him in wonder, amazed at his memory and attention to detail. She held back from giggling as she saw him start to sputter.

"So I, uh, found this guy who specializes in this kind of thing and he was able to make it. I know it's probably not exactly like the old one but—" he was cut off as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much," she whispered in his ear.

He gave a small smile as he gripped her tighter. "Anytime."

She was hesitant to pull away, and for what seemed like ages they kept their arms around each other; Pam smiling in joy and gratitude, Jim smiling in the satisfaction of making her so happy. It was Kevin's beady eyes and lascivious smile peering at them from the conference room that broke the two apart in awkward laughter.

"We should get in there," Pam fumbled.

"Wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor," he winked at her as he held the door open to let her in.

Michael attempted to get everyone's attention by tapping a plastic knife against his plastic champagne flute before giving up and yelling, "Excuse me! I'd like to make a toast. To the soon-to-be Mrs. Anderson, our very own Pamela Beesley. Congratulations," he smiled warmly and raised his glass, prompting everyone to do the same.

Pam smiled amongst the shouts and cheers, her eyes wandering over the crowd before her. Her eyes locked on Jim's as he gave her his signature smile before he too raised his glass.


End file.
